1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external storing device that receives a supply of option program or option data from an external apparatus and stores the option program or option data; image processing apparatus and image forming apparatus respectively comprises the external storing device.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional image forming apparatus, in general, according to different price, different function is provided. Therefore, in the case that such conventional image forming apparatus adds new function, after option data or option program for executing the new function and efficient program for activating (in a use allowance state) the option data or the option program are provided from a server or an external apparatus such as PC and the like, it is necessary to use the provided efficient program to activate the provided option data or the provided option program (e.g. refer to patent document 1). Then, the conventional image forming apparatus executes the activated option data or option program. Further, an image forming system comprising plural image forming apparatuses is disclosed (e.g. refer to patent document 2).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2004-213469.
Patent document 2: Japan patent publication 2001-092618.
However, in the image forming system comprising the external apparatus and the above-stated plural conventional image forming apparatuses, with respect to one image forming apparatus in which the option data/option program and the efficient program are provided, there is a problem that other image forming apparatus which is not allowed to use reads out the option program and the efficient program and executes them, or, reads the option data and the efficient program and uses them.